starnightfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaia Valeria
"Keepers of knowledge my ass. We are keepers of experience." - Gaia to Night Valeria Prima is the only surviving child of Marcus Valerius Belenus and former slave Julia Sempronia. She was awakened by her father and fled to Constantiople. She is one of the eldest vampires, a Roman patrician by birth, being the biological daughter of Marcus Gaius Valerius, born to him before he was turned and his apprentice in the Senate, often accompanying him or taking his place in important meetings, taking the chair of an ambassador. Her wish is to someday command a hospital, so she re-educated for that, after Kevin Albu took her place in the Senate. She is over 1900 years old. She was involved in many Supernatural events in the history and is close friends and in-law of the MacUallises. Over Saoghail, Gaia is rumored to be beautiful, tenacious, striking and an intelligent bombshell, but she hides many insecurities and still cannot forget her Reasonless era in the 19th Century. Physical Appearance "She was the kind of woman other women would hate for her beauty, if she was not so kind and gracious. Malena in flesh." Gaia is a vampire and is therefore breathtakingly beautiful embodiment of Italian beauty. She has curly, back-reaching black hair and healthy, pure Mediterranean skin with a hint of olive tones, a heart-shaped face and almond-shaped 'inviting' black eyes. Her teeth are very white and she has elegant high cheekbones. She is petite and slender, likes wearing big earrings and elegant suits, along with her trademark white coat. Personality "Inter arma enim silent leges. The laws fall mute in times of arm." Gaia is a kind young woman, couragious, virtous and gentle. It is visible, that she was raised in a diffrent century, because she is always polite, respectful and calm. She was raised without a mother, yet still developed strong maternal instincts and care for her father, Marcus. She took upon herself every fillial duty possible, presenting herself as the perfect daughter, whilst breaking inside. When she realised the only way to save her family was to marry a wealthy suitor, she took the possibility with a smile. Gaia is self-sacrificing, selfless and empathical. Background Ancient Rome Gaia Valeria was born in AD 56, to 16-year noble Marcus Valerius and his 13-year old wife, Julia Poppilis. Julia died of tuberculosis a year after, leaving young Marcus alone with his daughter. Gaia grew up into a virtous and shrewd young woman, who was married to an aged nobleman Aurelius Flavius Soranus in her fourteens. Ten months after the wedding, she gave him a son Vitus Aurelius Soranus. Her father chose another wife but she died. In AD 72, three years in the reign of emperor Vespasian, there was a speculation that family of Aulus Cordius Bato, Marcus' neigbhours, Bato's wife Venetia Bato and their teen-aged children Felix, Rectina, Rhoda, Felix Suetonius are vampires. Gaia held quite some affections for Felix. Marcus, being friends with Aulus and his children, tries to reject the rumors but fails, as his rival accused him of being a vampire too. Cornix, a close friend and advisor to emperor's son, Titus Flavius Domitianus, convinces the emperor of burning houses Bato and Valerius, with Gaia managing to escape, since she is, after marriage to Aurelius, not a Valeria anymore. Marcus and the Bato family are tought dead. For four years, Gaia fell into a slight depression and despair from the death of her father. The grief even deepens when Vitus drowns in the well. One night, Marcus appeared to her and told her, that he became a creature of the night. He told her everything that happened and that he came back, because he wishes to turn her too, saying that he won't allow himself to live if she is dead. Gaia accepts his proposal, ignoring the consequences of vampirism. They left immediatly, Gaia leaving a note to her husband, that she ran away with the ships to Corinth, Greece. Transylvania, 1499 In 1499, Gaia and Marcus travelled to Transylvania, said to be a Mecca for vampires. They were kindly welcomed by Count Dracula and his most trusted companion, Elizabeth. There, Marcus and Gaia received their first Sun Crystal. Being able to walk on the sun, Gaia, under the alias of Gabriela Varias (and Marcus under the alias of Marius Varias), started to befriend humans, along with a young merchant lad, named Frantzisek Albu. They immediatly became smitten. Dracula had learned of Gaia's sympathy of Frantzisek and offered to turn him, since he needed a new recruit. Albu was an orphan, so Gaia agreed and taught Frantzisek of vampirism along with Dracula. Elizabeth, Frantzisek and Marius became Dracula's most trusted companions. Gaia and Frantzisek, who changed his name to Stephan, started and affair. After the death of Dracula, Elizabeth 'came out' along with others and started St. Elizabeth on the newly renovated castle in Translyvania. Marcus and Gaia decided to stay, meanwhile Stephan wanted to see the world and left, ending things between him and Gaia, tough they remained friends. In 1991, after the publishment of book series The Vampire Diaries, Stephan wanted to change his name and Gaia suggested Kevin. World Wars During the first world war, Gaia was posing under the alias of Julia 'Jules' Mulino and enrolled into Queen Alexadra's Royal Army Nursing Corps and became Matron-in-Chief - rank equivalent to that of a brigadier. She was serving in Calais from 1916 to 1918 when the hospital was overflown with soldiers from the East. Many amongst them had wooden bullets laced with garlic and soaked in holy water. She was then intercepted by her old acquaintance, Stephen White, an officer cadet serving the American army. They had a slight spat regarding their relationship, but Stephen told her German guns use silver bullets and many more of the before mentioned wooden bullets. Stephen asked Jules where her father was (Markus Valerov fought for Yugoslavia). Appearances StarNight The Demon King The Purple Poison Powers and abbilities Relationships Names Gaia is Greek, and is a variation of Gaea, which means earth. Gaia was born in the late August, being a Virgo by horoscope and Earth element, so it matches up. Gaia's Aliases *'Valeria Belenas: '''her 15th Century Wallachian name. Gabriela derives from Gaia, Varias is similar to Valerius. *'Valerie Gabriels: Valerie - Valeria and Gabriels from her usual name, Gabrielle or Gabriela. *'Julia ' *'''Valerie Trivia *Gaia is the second eldest/strongest vampire on Earth. *She is often compared to Monica Bellucci's character Malena from the eponymous movie.